Yooyuball, Our Passion
by Nicole Prower
Summary: In this story,we begin listening to Shenkuuan Captain Mirsha Grelinek and her story about a secret relationship with Rooligan captain Lilo Blumario.Altador Cup VII was starting,and they fear that any reporter uncovers their secret...What will happen when they face on a match? Or face unloyalty? Read to find out!A/N I am still new at romance... Pray, tell me about this attempt...!
1. Chapter 1: Shenkuus First Practice

**Yooyuball**, **Our** **Passion**

_A/N: This story was inspired by the rivalry between my younger brother (a Rooligan) and me (a Shenkuuan), and took place during Altador Cup VII -2012. We wondered what would happen if some fuzziness took place between them, and as we spoke all kinds of craziness between the captains, this story took shape. (Oh! Also! In my story, Antola is male, just to clear it up.) I am new to the romantic genre, having only one romance story. I beg your pardon if you don`t like this doodle. Thanks for your attention, and if you want, check up my Neopets account as: andycortez12. Again, thanks for your attention._

**Chapter I: Shenkuu´s First Practice Session**

The tender morning`s sunshine fell upon me, and as I felt them, I heard my team mates speaking.

"It is strange she is not awake," a young Zafara`s voice said.

"She is coming any moment, I guess," a female Lupe`s soft voice said.

"Larcy, go and check on her," the Zafara said.

I heard some steps walking on the stairs leading to my room. The door was opened with a low creak, and a red, round eye espied on me. I sat on my bed, and waved to the Grundo I knew well. Larcy Phu.

I made him a gesture that I was going to brush my teeth. A Gnorbu must care for her teeth, after all! If not, how are we supposed to consume our diet of hay, grass, vegetables and salads, hmm?

After a refreshing shower and, of course, brushing my dear teeth, I hurried down the bamboo stairs. I found my mates Timu and Antola Maeir (to whom I call Antsy) chatting heartily; Xana DiLanche was gazing at our trophy cabinet and Larcy Phu was eating a toast. When they noticed that I was there, they seemed glad.

"Captain! A...A pleasure to..." Timu murmured.

I held my hand for her to wait, and greeted her in a whisper that only she could hear. Then, I turned to the remaining members of them. It was time for the pre-tournament motivational speech and the first pracice session.

"Well, folks, it is time to begin our practice. It is two weeks to go until we get into the pitch. Two weeks. And those weeks must get us into proper shape. They must serve us to get in the rhythm."

Nods from them made me pause a moment.

"And now," I continued, "I want you to greet our new mate, Timu!"

Friendly greetings were passed around, including a "Welcome to Shenkuu!" from myself. I patted her shoulder and gave her my nicest smile. I really liked her, and I wanted to make friends with her.

After the warm welcome, I told everyone to get ready for the practice. I went to fetch the ball, rather, the Yooyu.

We placed the Yooyu, we set the goal, we got into our uniforms and we worked. The Yooyu soared here, soared there.

"Nice passing, Larcy!" I exclaimed after a particularly superb pass from my fellow Grundo pal. To test her reflexes, I shot a quick pass to Timu. She gracefully caught it and passed on to Antsy.

Later, we practiced shooting to have Xana doing a little work. She was sleeping, the lazy Lutari! So, we had her sweating. She blocked several of our shots, but the nerves still got into her...

After a productive morning`s work, we felt hungry. Practice was dismissed until 3:00 PM, and off we went! We were hungry, I repeat, and after lunching I was meeting with him.


	2. Chapter 2: By the Waterfall

**Yooyuball: Our Passion**

**Chapter II: By the Waterfall.**

After lunching Chef Bonju`s noodles, I found myself heading towards the top of a hill, the hill in which Shenkuu River made a waterfall.

Oh, the sight! Beautifull flowers ornamented the fresh grass. The crystaline water hummed as it flowed towards the straight fall that was an attraction to several people, including us.

After a short while, he arrived.

"So, how was the practice, dearie?" the sweet, humurous and yellow Blumaroo asked.

I turned quickly, and ran to his side. I hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Lilo, aww, Lilo," I whispered. He stroked my neck`s wool (for I am a Gnorbu, remember?) and we broke the hug. Lilo Blumario was grinning tenderly.

"So, how was it?" he asked again.

"Well, it was a hard session...Getting into shape again, you know... But it proved productive!" I answered. "And how is my dear Roo doing?"

"Wonderful. I am with you, after all."

It was those phrases what made me like him even more. Also moments like the one we shared...

We sat on the grass, where we spent time cuddling. He liked to brush my neck, my hair with his fingers. I liked to rest my head on his shoulders. I liked the warmness that I felt when I was with him.

After a while cuddling, he suggested that we took a dive into the river. I remembered him of the cold water and the fact that we were wearing our team`s uniforms, not a swimsuit. However, we agreed to sit by the shore, dipping only our feet. We took off our Yooyuball boots and got our paws wet. I splashed him a little in a mischievous manner, to which he answered with a smile and a little splash.

I really enjoyed the peace that I felt with him, my lover, by the waterfall. You would not think that we would have any nasty thought crossing our minds... Nuh-uh. I thought on the big and likely event of a nosy reporter finding out about us. What a scandal it would be! I imagined the headlines for the Neopian Times, for the Shenkuu Gazette, for Kreludor`s Space News... A worldwide riot! Specially now, two weeks away from the Cup`s opening match!

I commented that to Lilo. Do you know what he said? He said that whether they discovered us or not, he would always find a way to sneak and share time with me. He gave me a kiss on my cheek, and we got up. It was almost 3:00 and we had practice. Being captains, we had to be there early! So we gave a last farewell and we left our lovely hiding place.


	3. Chapter 3: Altador Cup Begins!

**Yooyuball, Our Passion**

_A/N: Here, I am having a (probably that length) two-week hiatus because I am stuck and I am angry at TNT. My final score for the Staff Tournament was lower than my bro`s, who only participated on a single week. I participated in the three weeks, and I got a lot of troubles to sign up (we were in our final tests during the first week)! So, I beg patience. (Pffft, three hits. Oh, what an audience! They will be mad to hear from you...*sarcasm turned off* So, pal-the one who read this- thanks for your attention! And I say that trully!)_

**Chapter III: Altador Cup VII Begins!**

Two weeks later, we found ourselves (and here I mean the complete Shenkuuan squad) ready for the matches. Fate had placed Roo Island in our bracket. That meant that we were going to play against them... or not? The Cup`s new system was still confusing me...

Soon, I found out that we were playing AGAINST them, for we were having our first match against another team on the bracket, Lost Desert. I sent a disappointed sigh to the air, and kept myself preparing for the match. Luckily, it was not a Roo Island-Shenkuu. We were playing with the Rooligans on three days`time.

"Focus, Mirsha!" I told myself during the game. The score was 2-1 in favor of the Lost Desert. Being the only forward and captain on top of that, I had to handle the attack.

After Antola passed the Yooyu and I got hold of it, I began sprinting towards the goal. The huge Kau goalkeeper that stared down at me made me feel weak and powerless, but I got courage to shoot. Lilo was watching the game, as I observed behind Leera Heggle`s great bulk. And then, I shot with all my strength...

"Goooooal! Shenkuu 2, Lost Desert, 2! The game is tied!" I heard the commentarists exclaim throught the microphones. Fans hollered, horns were blown, Lilo grinned and I got inspired after the goal.

A Darigan Yooyu was next. Controlling Darigan Yooyus is a hard task, as the pesky little guys will normally move in other direction than the one in which you shoot them. Of this, I was aware, and when I caught the Yooyu, I ran as fast as I could towards the goal. When I was in front of it. I turned, facing my goal.

"What are you doing?" cried Antsy`s worried voice.

"Just trust me," I cried and shot. The plan worked superbly. The Darigan Yooyu turned towards Lost Desert`s goal. It soared to the net`s edge and...

"Goooooooal! Shenkuu! Shenkuu wins! The referee has blown his whistle! Ladies and gentlemen, I tell you, you have witnessed a spectacular match and an even more spectacular victory from the Ninjas!" the Ixi commentarist shouted enthusiastically, even more than normal. He must have won a bet. But it did not matter. We had won!

After celebrating and having tea at the team`s headquarters, I went to my suite to rest and meditate on the match. The telephone rang, and fortunately I received the call before anyone else. It was Lilo.

"Good job out there, Mirsha!" he said, happily. "That`s my girl!"

"Rather that`s my boy! I heard that you scored six goals today! Congratulations, Lilo."

"Thanks," he chuckled. Regaining composure, he kept on. "Can I ask you to meet me by the waterfall again?"  
"Oh. Of course. When?"

"In two days` time. At night, please. I want to stargaze with you... as well to talk."

I agreed and hung up. A date! I wondered what was he willing to talk so seriously...?


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Will Interfer

**Yooyuball, Our Passion**

**Chapter V: "Nothing Will Interfer"**

A/N: So, my tantrum in over. Heh. Here goes a romantic part, and next chapter (finishing the draft!) is the awaited Roo island-Shenkuu! Thanks for your time- Remember to tell me how much you like/hate this thing and how can I work up in romance (I am new to it, remember?). 

-.-Ms. N. M.

Chapter IV: Nothing will Interfer...

Two days gone, mediocre results, I had my appointment with Lilo Blumario. I walked towards our meeting place, the waterfall, guided by the light of that midnight´s full moon. When I got there, Lilo was already waiting. He had spread a large bamboo mat on the grass. He sat there, but stood up when he saw me.

"I don't want a Cobrall biting you..." he said, explaining the reason of why had he brought the large mat. I grinned, and sat by him with my head on his shoulder, as I loved to do. We laid on the grass... well, on the bamboo mat, and we observed the twinkling, shining stars in the dark night sky.

We were there, observing in silence, until a shooting star crossed the sky, passing near a particularly blue star. Immediately, I took in a quick surprised breath and told him: "Lilo, look! A shooting star. Make a wish, love..."

As soon as I said that, I formulated my wish: to have luck in the Altador Cup and with my secret relationship.

After wishing, I turned to my other half.

"Have you wished for something?" I asked, softly.

"Yes," he began, "but it´s up to you to grant my wish..."

And, out of a sudden, I found myself squealing in emotion: "Of course I will marry you! I accept, I do!"

…

I must admit that it was awkward. I don't know how could I react like that... I thought he was proposing, but... uh, I guess that my easily flowing little mind's imagination took one step farther than it should. My feelings were the cause of such a... an unexpected reaction.

"Eh... actually," Lilo began in a thin voice, "I was asking you to talk about tomorrow's match..."

"Oh," I said, with a fallen smile on my face.

"And, Mirsha... When I request your hand, I promise that it will be as great as the wide mouth of the Techo Fanatic. Would you like that, (here, he hugged me) Mirsha, my dearie? Sweetie? Hmm?"

I giggled, and nodded, as he kept stroking my hair. Lilo is amazing. He is comprehensive, careful with me, charming, attentive... The only thing that he is lacking is a better musculature and quitting his shyness... but nobody is perfect, right? Not even me, to whom you may be calling a "mischievous, sassy, irreverent little Gnorbu", and although that is my inner self when I sit alone with Lilo, I try to...

… We wandered from the main idea.

So, after the romantic moment, we begun to "speak seriously". And to speak "seriously" for a gooey, young and really hooked couple (id est, us) is to have a nighttime conversation with a lot of cuddles, hugs and shared "sigh"s.

"Tomorrow we will see each other... not a lovers, but as rivals. Ugh. I hate using that word between us," he said, and he stopped to touch my hair. "So, I just wanted to make sure that tomorrow's result will not affect our relationship. Let´s play normally, yes?"

I agreed, and asked, "Was your wish granted?"

"It certainly did," he said, and kissed my cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Shenkuu vs Roo Island

**Yooyuball, Our Passion**

**Chapter V: Shenkuu vs. Roo Island!**

"Everybody, do your best today. Larcy, cover Tollet. Timu, Tressif is in your watch. Ant, cover Lilo. I will try to get past Vail and Billaban in order to score. Xana... just relax, and prove them that you are a golden goalie, okay? Let´s show them we are the best!"

Those were the words muttered on my voice when we were preparing, in our locker room, to get into the yooyuball field, where we were playing against the Rooligans. As soon as I had finished saying the words, a Draik steward, I recall, informed us that the match was about to begin, and the Yooyus were having their last-minute check-up, and we had to be in line for the beginning of the game. All of us had a species of warm-up by running twice around the locker room, and dash to the gate, where the Rooligan team was standing, already. Both teams were aligned, goalie next to goalie, captain next to captain (id est, I was next to Lilo.)

Lilo and I made no suspicious gestures while we waited. We just gave a cold "good luck," and a handshake. Oh, the harsh secret! And yet, we had to remain silent in order to live our passion privately... and yet, we knew that if we were getting married, as Lilo and I always dreamed, we must unveil all of it...

"HERE, WE HAVE... SHENKUUUUUU!" the magnified voice of the Ixi commentator was heard on the Colosseum. "With... goalkeeper Xana DiLanche! ***cheers* **Antola Maeir! *c**laps*** Larcy Phu! ***total madness with honking horns*** Timu! ***a little less cheering*** And Team Captain... MIRSHAAAAAAAA GREEEEEEEEEELINEK!"

I waved to the crowd as I got into the field. They were mad with joy, the two-fifths of the crowd that cheered us. They roared, and clapped, and blew horns, and cheered us.

"AAAAAANNNNNND... Roo Island!" the Grarrl commenter begun. "With goalkeeper Clutch Billaban! *woohoos* Fenny Vail! *Usuls cheering* Squeaky Tressif! * Decent clapping...*Jair Tollet! *Blowing horns, crowd joyfully cheering * AND TEAM CAPTAIN... LILOOOOOOOOOOO BLUUUUUMAAAARIOOOOOOOO!"

The stadium exploded with hollering from Rooligans. The remaining three-fifths of the crowd was louder than the Esophagor´s voice. _"It is just pressure,"_ I thought.

Amid the indistinct cheering, the first Yooyu was placed.

"And it begins! Tollet and Grelinek dive for the Yooyu. Tollet comes on top. Pass to Blumario. Intercepted by Maeir. Shenkuu is in possession. Pass to Grelinek. She shoots... WIDE! ON THE RIGHT POST!"

The Shenkuuan crowd sighed and "ooh"ed in sadness. The narrator continued.

"Tressif has the Yooyu. Grelinek tries to steal, but Tressif passes on due time. Vail to Blumario. Blumario makes a run... Pass for Tollet. Tollet aims... but DiLanche gets it! She passes to Phu. Pass to Timu. She controlls the Yooyu... but Tollet attempts stealing... and does! Tollet tries to get to the goal, but her speed is not like Maeir´s! Maeir hands it to the captain... but Vail catches it before Grelinek! Pass to Blumario. Blumario to Tressif. Tries to alone... but it bounces back! Timu defends... Hold on! Tollet takes it! Recovers the Yooyu! Shoot!"

…

"GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL! ROO ISLAND! GOAL! Goal! Goal! Roo Island is winning this match!"

Cheers from Rooligans filled the stadium. Practically, they had won. Just thirty seconds left... and during those seconds, I was as sluggish as a zombie...

"It is over! Roo Island wins thanks to Tollet´s amazing work in the field today!"

…

I had not managed to get past Lilo.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wicked Witch Appears

** Yooyuball, Our Passion**

**Chapter VI: The Wicked Witch Appears**

Sad with myself, and a Lilo aware of that, I did not met him for two more days, until King Altador called team captains to give us a notification.

I got a bit late there, for Larcy and Ant were discussing over who should eat the last mint roll in the pack, as always. How dearly I wished that I had stayed there a bit longer! My cause of surprise, hurting surprise, was to find... there, in the Auditorium lobby... Derlyn Fonnet holding hands with Lilo, MY Lilo. She looked quite flirty, and she spoke something that I could not hear on Lilo´s ear. Grrr! I did not muttered a single word, though, because as you know... we wanted to keep our relationship as a secret. However. That did not stopped my dear little heart feeling broken. I stood there, widemouthed, staring with astonishment at them... and then... Fonnet noticed that I was there. She turned, red with shame, as if she had been caught with HER secret lover.

How tender had she stared at him! It twitched my feelings, but I had to pretend that I felt nothing for Lilo, and that I had casually got there in absent-mindedness (which was true), and barely saw what happened (which was not so true).

"Umm... hey, Grelinek," the other Gnorbu said, with her usual look of scorn and dislike for me. We had been long-term rivals all since my team got the missing spot (theirs) for Altador Cup III due to their technical problems... you know that tale. Since then, and the first match against her (which we won), she had been very bitter to me. Not with Lilo, though. And I saw clearly why.

I had tried, I had tried a good lot, to be sociable with her, but she was deaf to my proposals of "truce". And in the Captains´ after-tournament party... Or the meetings! Holy Fyora! She would blame for for the most trivial thingy.

"It is Grelinek´s fault that my borovan is too cold!" "We lost because Grelinek must have bribed the referee!" "Shenkuu is lost because of Grelinek (and here, I DO take responsibility as team captain)" "Grelinek must have splashed my shirt when I was not seeing!" Grelinek here. Grelinek there. And what did Grelinek actually do? Nothing, but sit and forgive her.

But this was too much.

And Lilo! I had given him a whole year of my life! "Mirsha, I will never play foul to you, neither on the field or on our relationship." Liar! ...Or was he? As I absorbed all of this, I chose to wave and head to the auditorium and search for my seat, while everyone was still setting themselves, specially for Krell Vitor and Layton Vickles, who had just held a fight. Lucky me! I had not missed the meeting. Unlucky me! Derlyn and Lilo sat besides me. As soon as they sat, King Altador came into the room, and we, respectfully stood up.

We took our seats when he nodded in approval, and so, the meeting begun.

I could not focus properly, as I kept taking short moments to glimpse at Fonnet and Lilo. All I could remember of the meeting was about the new regulation of visits to our homelands. Due to several problems with traveling athletes and schedules, we were not allowed anymore to go away of Altador.

"_Oh well, after all I doubt that I will be visiting the waterfall in Shenkuu for a good while.._." I thought, while holding tears full of anger, of sadness, of mixed emotions.

"In conclusion," King Altador closed, "No more schedule messing. Make sure you warn your teammates, because all the traveling athletes will be responsible for the ban of the team! That´s all. Good luck!"

I suppose King Altador must have meant wishing us good luck in the tournament, because if it was for our personal lives... shame for me.


End file.
